A track wheel block for crane carrying wheels is discussed in German reference No. DE-OS 29 53 391 and has an axle which is installed in the track wheel and supported by roller bearings in the bearing block. This track wheel block is unnecessarily expensive because of the required axle. The German reference AT-PS No. 348 200 discloses a track wheel, the hub of which is installed with roller bearings and bearing bodies on counter bearings of a crane vehicle. This arrangement, too, is unnecessarily expensive because of the required bearing bodies and counter bearings. Track wheel blocks have previously been manufactured only for certain particular types of installation.